herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Surfer (Live-Action Marvel Universe)
The Silver Surfer (real name: Norrin Radd) is a powerful being who helped the Fantastic Four defeat Galactus and He is the titular main tertiary antagonist turned anti-hero of the 2007 live-action film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver ''Surfer. He was portrayed by actor Doug Jones and was voiced by '''Laurence Fishburne '''who also portrayed Morpheus. History ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer In this continuity, the Surfer's origins are highly similar to that of his comic-book incarnation, in that he agreed to become Galactus' herald in return for the safety of his home-world, Zenn-La, and the woman he loved, Shalla-Bal. The movie incarnation differs from his comics counterpart in that instead of having innate power (the Power Cosmic), his power comes from the surfboard itself, which also serves as a beacon for Galactus. After Doctor Doom renders him unconscious, he steals the board. The Fantastic Four free the Surfer from imprisonment to help them defeat Doom. Doom throws a cosmic spear at the Surfer to kill him, but Sue Storm steps in an attempt to save him. She tries to use her force fields to block the spear, but it passes through the field and impales Sue. The Surfer turns on Galactus after he witnesses Sue dying in Reed's arms. The Surfer brings Sue back to life and then goes off to destroy Galactus, appearing to implode when he does. At the end of the film, Surfer is floating aimlessly through space, with his board in the background. As he drifts off screen, his eyes open and his board flies towards him. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Radd's strength is comparable to the Thing who can lift a maximum of 1 000 tons. * Invulnerability: Radd's invulnerability allows him to survive anything the Fantastic Four, Doom, or the military could throw at him with ease. Even when removed from his board and being tortured by a government agent, he seems to show no signs of damage. * Massive Superhuman Speed: Radd's speed in space is massively faster than light as seen when he travelled an at least inter-steller distance in a little more than a few seconds, but he appears to hold back a lot when in an atmosphere propably around mach-10 due to that being the limited safe speed in an atmosphere. * Superhuman Reflexes: He has amazing reflexes as seen when he easily reacted to a salvo of missiles headed for him. * Superhuman Stamina: Radd hasn't shown to tire at all. * Matter Manipulation: Radd can also manipulate matter allowing him to freeze large bodies of water, create massive holes in the ground without digging, and make Johnny Storm's molecules unstable. * Intangibility: Radd can traverse through solid materials without breaking them, probably through matter manipulation. * Space Breathing: Radd could breath in space, probaly through matter manipulation. * Projection: Radd was shown to be able to project images of the surface of his stomach. * ' Flight '''Radd can fly with his board what gives more powerful strength. * '''Teleportation: '''In his first appearnce ,Radd seen that he can teleport himself with his flight ability. * '''Healing: '''Radd have the ability to heal people's injuries, even if they are close to death. With this ability he revived Sue Storm and saved her life. Abilities * '''Skilled Combatant:' Radd has shown he is very capable of fighting off multiple obstacles and opponents including, but probably not limited to a salvo of missiles, the Fantastic Four, and Doctor Doom without to much problem. Weaknesses * '''His Surfing Board: '''Most of his powers only works if he has his surfing board. Relationships * Fantastic Four - Enemies turned Allies * Sue Storm - Ally, who reminds him of his girlfriend on his home planet * Johnny Storm - Helps him pick up speed while heading towards Galactus * Ben Grimm - Helps break him out of imprisonment * Reed Richards - Ally who is able to study the Surfer's board * Doctor Doom - Former Ally turned Enemy who briefly stole his board and Victim * General Hager - Enemy who briefly captured him * Galactus - Former Master Category:Marvel Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Villains turned to the Good Side